sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Saturn (SMCU)
Sailor Saturn '''is the Sailor Guardian identity of '''Hotaru Tomoe. She possesses powers associated with Earth, Death and Rebirth. In the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction, she is portrayed by the SH Figuarts Sailor Saturn. Profile Hotaru Tomoe is said to be the cutie pie of the Sailor Senshi. She is also the youngest member of the Solar System Sailor Senshi. She is the daughter of famed and talented professor Souichi Tomoe, whom she had a good relationship with. Her mother, Keiko Tomoe, died shortly after giving birth to her on January 6, 2005. Before she became Sailor Saturn, Hotaru was a joyful but shy and timid girl. She also has a curious personality and very mature for a young girl, being able to independently do the housework at the Tomoe residence since the age of 5. She later showed this ability at the Kaioh residence, her second home. During her time at the Kaioh residence, she developed a strong bond with the other members of the Outer Senshi: Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meiou. As Sailor Saturn, she has the hidden power of foresight. She also had a healing power, which she demonstrated in Mozuton and the Angel of Silence. Appearance Sailor Saturn's straight, black-purple hair frames her small face to the chin. Her black-purple eyes match her whole appearance. The earrings are small, white and shaped like the planet Saturn on which a small pendant is hanging. Biography Origins arc Hotaru Tomoe is born on January 6, 2005. On the same day, her mother, Keiko, died shortly after naming her, leaving only her father, famous professor Souichi Tomoe, to raise her. Mozuton and the Angel of Silence In the year 2013, a rogue planet named Mozuton threatened to consume the Earth’s resources. Hotaru snuck into her father’s secret laboratory at the Tomoe residence and discovered a terrible truth: her father is creating a device to attract the rogue planet towards planet Earth. When Souichi sets off to place the device at the highest floor of a skyscraper, Hotaru pursues him and watched as Mozuton closes in onto the surface. Souichi made contact with the Germatoids, the aliens from Mozuton, and is taken by them to Mozuton. Hotaru tried to rescue her father from the aliens, but some of them attack Hotaru, leaving her badly wounded and unconscious. While in a coma, Hotaru is visited by the spirit of Queen Serenity, who bestowed her with a Sailor Crystal and the Silence Glaive. Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn for the first time. After battling a legion of Germatoids, Sailor Saturn heads to Mozuton’s surface to search for Souichi. Eventually, she had found Souichi, but he has already mutated into the Germatoid Scorpion after being forced to consume a Germatoid egg by the Germatoids. With much hesitation, Sailor Saturn finally subdues the Germatoid Scorpion with Silence Glaive Surprise, restoring her father to normal. Later, Sailor Saturn destroys the Germatoid Queen at the planet’s core with Death Ribbon Revolution. Sailor Saturn brings her father back to Earth’s surface. However, Mozuton began to tap into Earth’s surface, sucking its energy. Hotaru discovers that one swing of her Silence Glaive is powerful enough to cut entire planets in half and even divide black holes. With one mighty swing of her Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn slices Mozuton clean in half, also destroying the Germatoids and saving the Earth from disaster. Hotaru receives a Lip Rod transformation device from Queen Serenity in case she needed to transform into Sailor Saturn again. Later at the Tomoe residence, Souichi is visited by a 17-year-old student named Setsuna Meiou, who agrees to take care of Hotaru. Hotaru also makes an appearance in Setsuna’s Journey: Case of the Disappearing Star, under the care of Setsuna. Setsuna’s Journey and Initial U The Sailor Moon Movie First encounter Death Busters arc Guardians of the Talismans . Secret of the Silver Crystal . Frozen Stars . Stars arc Lost in Space, Robot Revenge and The Game Show of Doom . Plight of the Firefly . Sailor Civil War . Sailor Crusade . Sailor Moon Omega biography Recruitment Another Story . Sailor Saturn is third from right.|link=https://sailormoonfanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:AnotherStoryOmega-EgyptTeam.jpg]] Sailor Saturn is in Sailor Venus’ team along with Sailor Venus, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Haumea (Calaveras), Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Starhealer. Sailor Venus’ team is dispatched to Giza, Egypt to unlock Kunzite’s Stone Gate. Powers Transformation Items * Lip Rod – Hotaru raises this device into the air and recites: “Saturn Planet Power, Make Up”. Weapons * Silence Glaive – one of the Talismans. When the glaive is swung with full force, it is said to cut entire planets and stars in half and even divide black holes and pulsars. Attacks * Death Ribbon Revolution – Sailor Saturn sweeps the ground with the Silence Glaive and creates a powerful wave of energy that slides towards the opponent. * Silence Wall - By slamming the long side of the staff of the Silence Glaive in direction of whatever attacks her, Sailor Saturn creates a powerful wall-shaped shield. * Silence Glaive Surprise - a massive energy blast is sent from the Silence Glaive. Trivia * The name Hotaru means “firefly” in Japanese. * In the Cinematic Universe, Hotaru’s character development is inspired by Rebecca “Newt” Jorden from the ''Alien franchise. * Her favorite film is Starcrash. Comparisons with original versions Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Saturn (Character) Category:Capricorn Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War